Promises
by Mina-Hai
Summary: <html><head></head>En ese momento no sabía lo que sentía. ¿Rabia? ¿Tristeza? ¿Dolor? No lo sabía. Lo único cierto era que mi corazón había enmudecido. La miré fijamente; tan lejana... tan distante. ¿Cómo es que pasó? ¿Qué ocurrió para que termináramos así?... AU. Crack Pairing. (MinaMei)</html>


**_DISCLAIMER: Los persobajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ADVERTENCIAS:_**

**_-AU._**

**_Crack Pairing (MinaMei)._**

**_-Ligero OoC._**

**_-Lemon._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_PROMISES_

.

.

.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido bastante débil, y sin embargo demasiado fuerte para mis oídos. Empujé despacio, sin hacer fuerza realmente. Mi cuerpo se sentía... muerto... sin vida, como un cascarón que augura quebrarse al más mínimo roce. Quizá parecía exageración, pero lo que proviene de adentro no se puede comprender jamás.

Encendí las luces e ingresé dando pasos pequeños, silencioso como un ratón, y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. Levanté la cabeza y eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. Todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado esa tarde. Miré hacia la derecha y contemplé los retazos y diminutas esquirlas de cristal pertenecientes al plato que se había roto. Aún seguía ahí, reposando en pedazos como si esperara volver a la vida... Pero existen cosas que, por mucho que se deseen, ya no se pueden reparar.

Desvié los ojos y avancé por el pasillo, cruzando la sala hasta la lejana puerta de la habitación. Mi mano aferró la perilla y permaneció inmóvil, renegando de acatar la orden que mi mente había dado.

_"Es tu casa... Tienes derecho a entrar..."_

Convencido en parte, giré el domo por fin, abriendo con lentitud. Las luces del cuarto estaban apagadas, pero yo sabía de antemano que ella estaba ahí. Podía sentirlo.

Entré mirando hacia adelante y dejé la puerta sin cerrar. Ella estaba justo frente a mí, a escasos metros de distancia, cepillándose el pelo frente al espejo del armario y dándome la espalda. La vista que recibía dejaba entrever que recién se había duchado y colocado la pijama: ese conjunto de suave algodón, blusa y short, que tantas veces había arrebatado de su lugar. Tragué saliva, obligándome a no seguir observando.

Pasé de largo a su lado, dirigiéndome a los cajones en donde guardaba las mudas de ropa, suplicando mentalmente una y otra vez. Suspiré al hallarlas. Ahí estaban, dobladas y acomodadas tal y como las dejé; no las había tirado.

Saqué una camiseta blanca y sin mangas y unos pants grises, los más cómodos que tenía. Me desabotoné la camisa y la deposité hecha bola en el suelo, cambiándome con lentitud. Seguí con los pantalones, actuando más rápido ahora. Podía sentir la tensión que se infiltraba en la habitación, terriblemente fastidiosa e incómoda. Ya quería salir de ahí. Me agaché para buscar una almohada y una sábana gruesa en el último cajón, poniéndome de pie al encontrarlas y volteando por fin.

Mei estaba sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y el gesto serio, observándome con fijeza. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos al fin.

Ella me miró... Yo la miré...

Sus ojos profundos pozos verdes daban la impresión de querer transmitir algo, pero la luz que antes brillaba en ellos, y que yo tanto amaba y anhelaba, ahora era opacada por algo más...

... Y las palabras simplemente no aparecieron. Ningún susurro; ningún _"lo siento"_. Sólo silencio y terquedad. Repentinamente se recostó, descansando sobre su costado y cubriéndose casi por completo con las sábanas. Apreté la almohada con fuerza, sintiendo la rabia correr por mis venas, y me apresuré a salir del lugar, cerrando con un sonoro portazo que casi sacudió los cristales del ventanal en la sala de estar.

_"Tranquilo... Tranquilo..."_

Invertí un esfuerzo monumental en calmarme, avanzando hasta el sofá más grande que teníamos, quitando los pequeños cojines y preparándolo para acogerme esa noche... y no sabía cuántas más. Apagué la luz de la lámpara y me desplomé sobre el mueble, tapándome hasta la cintura y colocando la mano derecha en mi nuca.

Las cortinas estaban abiertas, dejando a mi vista el asombroso espectáculo nocturno. El azul del cielo estrellado no tenía igual, y desde donde estaba podía distinguir claramente las constelaciones que tanto me llamaban la atención de joven. Ahí estaba la Osa mayor y su pequeña hermana... Todas. Todas brillaban hoy pero... ¿y la luna? Moví la cabeza, extrañado. Era bastante raro, ya que estaba ochenta por ciento seguro de que hoy tocaba luna llena. Por fin apareció ante mí; había estado escondida detrás de una voluptuosa nube.

Un presagio.

Hoy tocaba luna llena... ¿o no?

.

.

.

.

Me desperté en mitad de la noche, desorientado y jadeante. Había tenido la peor pesadilla de mi vida. Había soñado que Mei y yo...

Miré a mi alrededor, localizando no muy lejos de mi posición aquella plancha que ella me había... Apreté la mandíbula. No había sido un sueño.

Me levanté pesadamente, sintiendo todos los miembros del cuerpo como si estuvieran hechos de granito sólido. Estaba agotado, tanto física como mentalmente, y era necesario dormir al menos las ocho horas que tenía acostumbradas; no podía desvelarme.

Me dirigí a la cocina y busqué en la alacena hasta que di con un vaso, sacando al mismo tiempo la leche del refrigerador y sirviéndola. Me apoyé sobre la barra, revolviendo la leche en el vaso. El último vaso de la vajilla que su madre nos había regalado, si no me equivocaba. Todos los demás yacían en pedazos en el bote de la basura, esperando su inminente final. Rechiné los dientes. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Que había ocurrido el último mes?

Una sensación extraña y profunda se apoderó de mi ser, calándome hasta los huesos, y que periódicamente fue empujándome de nuevo hasta quedar frente a la puerta blanca. ¿Estaría dormida ya, o seguiría despierta?

No me permití dudar. Moví la perilla con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible; después de todo, si en verdad estaba durmiendo, yo no tenía derecho alguno de despertarla. La habitación volvía a estar en penumbra, igual que antes, sólo que ahora la espesa negrura me parecía una fiel compañera.

En ese momento no sabía lo que sentía. ¿Rabia? ¿Tristeza? ¿Dolor? No lo sabía. Lo único cierto era que mi corazón había enmudecido. La miré fijamente; tan lejana... tan distante. ¿Cómo es que pasó? ¿Qué ocurrió para que termináramos así?

Mis pies se movieron solos, como si alguien ajeno a mí los controlara, y no pude detenerme. Crucé el cuarto, rodeando la cama muy despacio, tanteando el suelo con la precaución de no chocar contra sus zapatillas o algo por el estilo. Me acerqué hasta llegar a su lugar, agachándome para quedar a su nivel.

Una oleada de dolor y culpabilidad me golpeó con una fuerza devastadora al contemplarla. Su sueño era profundo, pero su ceño se mantenía fruncido, incapaz de relajarse, y de sus hinchados párpados y hasta su delicada nariz resbalaba una solitaria lágrima, el único rescoldo de su seguramente reciente llanto.

El pecho me ardió, quemándome y sofocándome con un fuego que no conseguí apagar. Ella había llorado por mí. Una vez más lo había hecho.

_"Ninguna lágrima será derramada mientras yo sostenga tu mano..."_

Ése fue mi voto. ¿En dónde había quedado mi palabra? ¿En dónde me había olvidado de las promesas que le juré cumplir hasta la muerte?

Mi vista se tornó borrosa en ese instante, producto de las lágrimas contenidas en mis ojos. Rocé su mejilla con las yemas, intentando en vano de borrar su tristeza y decepción.

—Perdóname...

Me quedé mirándola un rato más, apreciando su hermosura, esa belleza que me había atrapado sin remedio desde que la conocí. Ya no aguantaba más. No podía permanecer lejos de ella.

Me puse de pie, tragando saliva antes de dirigirme al otro borde de la cama. Apoyé la rodilla sobre el colchón y subí, colándome hasta su lado. Me recosté lo más cerca que pude, admirando su espalda momentáneamente hasta que sentí movimiento que provenía de ella... y la atrapé entre la jaula de mis brazos, estrechándola contra mi pecho.

—¡N-no! —se debatió con fiereza, moviéndose casi con desesperación—. Suéltame... Minato, suéltame...

Contrario a lo que pedía, la aferré con más firmeza, soportando los codazos y patadas que lanzaba en mi dirección. Ella era fuerte, yo mejor que nadie lo sabía, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Cada golpe era bastante insignificante en comparación al parásito que atacaba mi corazón, tomándolo y arañándolo hasta hacerlo sangrar. Nada dolía más que su rechazo. De pronto sentí sus uñas y sus dientes que se clavaban en mi piel y en ese momento la volteé, colocándome sobre ella y aplastándola contra el colchón.

—¡N-...! —quiso gritar al develar mis intenciones pero le fue demasiado tarde.

Estampé mis labios contra los suyos, sujetando su cabeza con firmeza y resistiendo a la fuerza que imprimía sobre mi pecho para sacarme de encima. La urgencia me consumía; hice presión sobre sus sellados labios, sintiendo una desesperación que rayaba en el delirio. Opuso toda clase de resistencia, negándose a besarme, pero al final terminó cediendo ante mí. Su boca respondió a la mía, invitándome a explorarla. El sabor era deliciosamente cerezo, y nuestro beso aumentó su intensidad. Sus manos dejaron de golpearme el pecho y ascendieron por mis hombros, acariciándome la nuca y enredándose en los mechones de mi pelo rubio.

Mordí su labio inferior, buscando profundizar en su boca mientras mis manos despiertas la tocaban por encima de la pijama. Una de mis piernas se introdujo entre las suyas, impidiéndole moverse. Entonces sentí el tirón en mi pelo.

—Minato... No... —suplicó y su voz temblaba. De nuevo se hallaba al borde de las lágrimas—. No, Minato.

Su rechazo volvió a golpearme. ¿Acaso ya todo había terminado? ¿Ya no podía hacer nada para salvarnos? Trató de alejarme otra vez, pero su falta de convicción resaltaba.

No... Aún había oportunidad.

Volví a besarla, tratando de transmitirle mis sentimientos... lo que mi corazón trataba de expresar. Mi mano derecha bajó por su muslo, cosquilleándole la pierna arrastrando el pequeño short con gran facilidad, dejándola simplemente en bragas. Su piel ardía bajo mi tacto.

—Dime que no quieres que siga —susurré con voz ronca. Un poco más, una palabra más y yo también estaría acabado. Si ella decía que no, todo mi mundo se habría terminado—. Dime que deseas que me detenga... —moví la cadera hacia adelante, rozándola contra su pelvis mientras besaba la comisura de sus labios, acariciando su vientre con la mano izquierda, resbalando hasta su espalda baja y alcanzando su trasero aún bajo la lencería.

Emitió un sonoro jadeo y arqueó su cuerpo. Estaba perdiéndose... al igual que yo.

—Minato... No... No te detengas... —gimió bajito y levantó la cabeza, buscando mi boca y enrollando ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuello, atrayéndome hacia ella, tomándome como suyo.

Mis labios encajaron con los suyos como en un perfecto rompecabezas. No habían piezas de más. Me empujó por los hombros, haciéndonos girar y sentándose a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, robándose mi respiración en un beso consumidor, voraz.

No supe en qué momento lo hizo, pero de pronto la camiseta había desaparecido, dejando mi pecho descubierto. La sujeté por la espalda mientras buscaba también el borde de su blusa, deleitándome con las caricias de sus dedos en el pelo. Ella conocía a la perfección mi debilidad. Ahogué un gemido en su boca al sentir un espasmo que viajó por toda la extensión de mi columna hasta una zona específica, sintiendo aquella parte de mi anatomía ser estimulada y despertada.

Le quité la blusa con un suave y rápido movimiento, abriendo la boca y soltando el aire al fijarme. Traía puesto un sostén azul de encaje que contrastaba con su piel blanca... Ese sostén... Mi mente fue invadida por los hermosos recuerdos de aquella primera noche... Ésa noche en donde ambos habíamos aprendido y conocido el mayor placer y dicha del alma humana.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó en voz tan baja que, de no haber estado a centímetros, no habría alcanzado a escucharla.

—Cómo no hacerlo...

Sus ojos se inundaron y su labio tembló. Deslicé un tirante sobre su hombro, seguido del otro, y quité el broche que lo sujetaba. Sus maravillosos senos se desplomaron. Los tomé entre ambas manos, apretando la suave carne, jugando con ella. Mei arqueó la espalda, presa de las sensaciones, mientras se aferraba a mi cabello. Di una lamida a su pezón, alternando con ligeras mordidas. No debía ser muy brusco, no en su estado, pero me era casi imposible. Disfrutaba verla sumergida en el placer: el placer que sólo yo podía provocarle.

—Minato... —suspiró, pronunciando mi nombre con la voz desfigurada.

Se movió hacia adelante, acomodándose mejor, y mi miembro rozó la superficie de sus bragas. Di un respingo, extasiado, y ella gimió. El calor procedente de ese tan ansiado lugar era sorprendente. Se frotó contra mí, rozando mi sexo con el suyo. Oh, no. La besé, destilando deseo hasta por los poros, en un intento de callar mis gemidos. Sólo ella lograba enloquecerme con un simple contacto.

Sostuve sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura al dar vuelta, recostándola de nueva cuenta y aprisionándola entre mi cuerpo y el colchón.

—No quiero que volvamos a pelear... —la voz me falló en ese momento, débil como mi voluntad al estar cerca de ella.

Mei negó con la cabeza y me tomó por ambas mejillas, besándome con fuerza, entrelanzando mi lengua con la suya. Con lentitud bajé la mano hasta su intimidad, palpando por encima de la tela mojadita.

Separó sus labios de los míos y volvió a gemir, disfrutando de mi tacto, y su boca se convirtió en una "o" perfecta cuando introduje uno de mis dedos. Movió sus caderas hacia mi mano, buscando introducirlo más. Su interior estaba más que mojado. Besé su cuello, deslizando la lengua sobre la línea que marcaba la vena yugular mientras añadía un segundo dedo. Todo el proceso me excitaba a mí también, y mi pene ahora sobresalía en el pants, pidiéndome a gritos ser liberado.

Acaricié su clítoris con el pulgar, haciendo círculos mientras los dedos raspaban sus paredes vaginales.

—¡Ah, Minato! —gritó de manera aguda, estallando alrededor de mis dedos y teniendo su primer orgasmo.

Su respiración era entrecortada y poco profunda.

—Minato... —clavó sus ojos en mí con la súplica grabada en el fondo de su iris—... Te necesito... Por favor... —movió la pelvis hacia mi erección, incitándome.

Me retiré quedamente, quitándome el pants y el bóxer, llevando sus braguitas conmigo. Su cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama era una visión espléndida; parecía el vivo retrato de la hermosa diosa Afrodita.

Me recosté sobre ella, acomodándome entre sus piernas. La miré fijamente a los ojos, comenzando a respirar con dificultad, y por fin me hundí en su interior, dejando escapar el gemido que contenía en mi garganta que fácilmente compitió con el suyo. El calor y la humedad que emanaba de su centro terminó por hacerme perder la poca cordura que me quedaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía desde la última vez? Comencé a penetrarla, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de ir despacio. Salí con lentitud y volví a introducirme, disfrutando centímetro a centímetro de la sensación. Se abrazó a mí, rodeándome con ambas piernas y brazos. Sus dedos se clavaron en mi espalda.

—Minato... Más rápido... Por favor... —lloriqueó en mi oído, desesperada y anhelante, y esa petición fue el detonante.

Sujeté su cara con ambas manos y la besé con lujuria antes de perderme en ella. Porque era eso lo que hacíamos. Estábamos perdidos el uno en el otro.

Repentinamente dio inicio a una sesión de embestidas brutales que nos llevaron a la locura. La música que resonaba en las cuatro paredes era la de nuestros gemidos incontrolables. Un poderoso deseo carnal se apoderó de mi cuerpo, exigiéndolo todo. La penetré con fuerza, cada vez más rápido, buscando la manera entrar más profundo, pero eso era imposible ya.

Sus uñas me rasguñaron la espalda fuertemente, en un intento vano de liberar la presión acumulada, pero eso no serviría. Estaba seguro de que me dejaría cicatrices, y sin embargo eso no me importaba. En lo único que podía pensar era en mi cuerpo unido al suyo por el lazo más perfecto jamás creado. Sus paredes se volvían más estrechas a cada segundo, mojando mi miembro periódicamente para que, pese a la dificultad, el acto no fuera interrumpido. Su cuerpo era aplastado contra la cama debido a mi rudeza. El ceño estaba fruncido, la nariz arrugadita y las mejillas rosadas. Su gesto de placer era incomparable. Ya no faltaba mucho.

—¡Minato! —gritó de pronto, arqueándose en un acto inconsciente y viniéndose de manera majestuosa frente a mí. Alcancé a dar un par de embestidas más antes de que la presión se hiciera casi insoportable, y me vine en su interior, lanzando un último gemido.

La habitación en penumbra era nuestra fiel confidente. La luna nos observaba de lejos, afuera, en el ventanal, como única testigo de nuestra pasión desbordada, misma que resurgiría cual fénix nuevamente en el transcurso de la noche.

Nada más importaba. Ella era mía... Yo era suyo... Y nada de eso cambiaría...

.

.

.

.

Suspiré, abrazando la reconfortante sensación de plenitud que se respiraba en el aire. Ella dormía plácidamente sobre mi pecho, apoyando la cabeza justo encima de mi corazón. Tracé dibujos y notas circulares sobre su espalda desnuda, manteniendo la vista fija en su pelo de seda roja.

De pronto se movió, despertando al fin, y sólo atinó a depositar castos besos sobre la superficie de mi pecho. Avanzó hasta mi cuello, subiendo por la mandíbula, buscando mis labios, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al encontrarlos. Correspondí a su beso, degustando el sabor de su boca nuevamente.

—Debo ir a trabajar... —musité, y ella detuvo su acción. Alzó la vista sin poder creerlo antes de bajar los ojos e incorporarse para sentarse bien en la cama. Su semblante se oscureció.

—De acuerdo... —dijo sin mirarme—... Hay algo de la comida de ayer en el refrigerador... Puedes calentarla si gustas...

—¿Por qué nunca me dejas terminar lo que estoy diciendo? —pregunté incorporándome también. Sus ojos verdes viajaron a mi rostro—. Debo ir a trabajar, sí... —repetí—... Pero no iré —su boca se abrió ligeramente—. Sé que van a molestarse, o incluso me odiarán, pero hoy será mi día de descanso oficial —sonreí—. Hoy voy a quedarme en casa... con mi esposa.

El añorado brillo regresó a su mirada en ese instante, tan radiante como el sol. Por el trabajo y el dinero había descuidado lo más importante que tenía en mi vida, pero eso jamás volvería a pasar. Yo no lo permitiría. Lucharía al doble y contra todos si era necesario con tal de verla sonreír todos los días.

Ésa era mi meta.

No, más que eso.

Era una promesa.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_owo... Bueno, no sé qué decir owo... Es extraño OwO y quizá no parezca "tan" original, pero quise escribirlo y así salió._**

**_Espero que les guste nwn... Y no se olviden de los reviews nwn/. Sus comentarios me hacen feliz :3_**

**_Mina-chan._**


End file.
